Jedi-Bürgerkrieg
|Ende=3956 VSY |Auslöser=Die ehemaligen Jedi und Kriegshelden Revan und Malak greifen als Sith die Galaktische Republik an. |Endergebnis=*Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede *Sieg der Republik |Kontrahent1=Darth Revans Sith-Imperium |Kontrahent2=*Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden |Kommandeure1=*Darth Revan (als Sith) *Darth Malak *Saul Karath |Kommandeure2=*Bastila Shan *Roland Wann *Forn Dodonna *Revan (Nach seiner Erlösung) |Truppen1=*Sith-Armee **Sith-Soldaten **Dunkle Jedi ***Darth Bandon **Sith-Attentäter ***Atton Rand *Sith-Flotte |Truppen2=*Republikanische Soldaten **Carth Onasi **Trask Ulgo *Jedi-Orden *Flotte der Galaktischen Republik |Verluste1=*Sternenschmiede *Viele Sith-Soldaten *Einige dunkle Jedi **Darth Bandon *Fast die ganze Sith-Flotte |Verluste2=*Viele Republikanische Soldaten **Trask Ulgo *Viele Jedi *Viele Republikanische Schiffe **Endar Spire |Schlachten= *Schlacht von Foerost *Schlacht von Telos IV *Kampf um die Endar Spire *Schlacht von Taris *Scharmützel von Kashyyyk *Konflikt auf Manaan *Bombadierung der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine |ESchlacht=Schlacht von Rakata Prime }} Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, auch Zweiter Sith-Krieg oder Krieg um die Sternenschmiede genannt, war ein Konflikt, der von 3959 VSY bis 3956 VSY andauerte. Die ehemaligen Jedi Revan und Malak hatten sich nach dem Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege von der Alten Republik abgewandt und waren als Sith zurückgekehrt, um die Republik und den Jedi-Orden zu vernichten. Im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg standen sich Darth Revans Sith-Imperium mit den übergelaufenen Truppen und entwendeten Schiffen der Republik und die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik zusammen mit dem Jedi-Orden gegenüber. Tatsächlich war der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg aber nur ein Vorwand für Revan, die Galaxis zu stärken, um diese gegen einen kommenden, gemeinsamen Feind, dem wahren Sith-Imperium, zu vereinen. Dabei schaltete der Sith-Lord schwache Anführer aus, welche die Sicherheit und die Stärke der Galaxis gefährdeten. Außerdem wollte Revan den Jedi-Orden in den Glauben der Sith bekehren, da dieser für ihn die nötige Stärke hatte, um die Gefahr durch das Sith-Imperium zu beseitigen. Wer gegen ihn war und sich nicht korrumpieren ließ, wurde von seinen Killern entledigt, um nicht auch eine Gefahr darzustellen. Im Gegensatz zu Malak strebte Revan eine eher "unzerstörerische" Kriegsführung an, indem er selbst keine Planeten, wie Malak, zerstörte, sondern sie auf seine Seite zog. Im Grunde führte Revan lediglich den Krieg gegen die Republik und deren Flotte, da er hoffte, das er durch deren Vernichtung die Galaxis umso besser stärken könne.* Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg erhielt seinen Namen aufgrund eines Missverständnisses vieler Individuen, das Jedi gegen Jedi kämpften. In Wahrheit standen sich aber verschiedene Religionen mit unterschiedlichen Wertvorstellungen und Ansichten gegenüber, die schon zuvor mehrere Kriege führten. Vorgeschichte Im Jahr 3963 VSY griffen die Jedi unter der Führung von Revan und Malak in die Mandalorianischen Kriege ein, nachdem die Republik jahrzehntelang tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie die Mandalorianer durch den Äußeren Rand marodierten und eine Welt nach der anderen unterwarfen. Da sie den Raum der Republik nicht unmittelbar bedrohten, hatten es sowohl der Hohe Rat der Jedi als auch der Senat wiederholt abgelehnt, etwas gegen die Mandalorianer zu unternehmen, weil sie verhindern wollten, dass der Krieg auch auf die Republik übergriff. miniatur|links|180px|Malak und Revan schreiten in die Mandalorianischen Kriege ein. Nach einem Massaker auf dem Planeten Cathar setzten sich Revan und Malak über die Entscheidung des Rates hinweg und führten eigenmächtig eine republikanische Streitmacht in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer. Da Revan mit seinem Vorgehen, die Strategien der Feinde zu kopieren und gegen sie zu verwenden, überaus erfolgreich war, sah die Republik schließlich über diese Eigenmächtigkeit hinweg und griff offiziell in den Krieg ein. In den folgenden drei Jahren wurden die Mandalorianer mehr und mehr zurückgedrängt. Revan erwies sich als hervorragender Stratege, jedoch motivierte ihn weitaus mehr, als die übrigen Jedi ahnten: Revan war schon lange von der Philosophie der Sith fasziniert und hatte während des Krieges den Planeten Malachor V erforscht, auf dem sich die verlassene Trayus-Akademie, eine ehemalige Ausbildungsstätte der Sith unter Naga Sadow, befand. Hier stieß Revan auf Informationen über eine "Sternenschmiede", ein mächtiges Artefakt der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sein Aufenthalt auf Malachor V überzeugte ihn davon, dass die Republik schwach war - schließlich ließ sie sich seit Jahrzehnten von den Mandalorianern terrorisieren, einem Volk ohne jede politische Struktur und ohne feste Organisation und dass nur die Lehren der Sith Ordnung und Stabilität in die Galaxis bringen könnten. Nach seiner Rückkehr von Malachor V ließ Revan sich nicht anmerken, dass er der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war, sondern er beschloss, die Mandalorianischen Kriege schnellstmöglichst zu beenden und sich schließlich auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede zu widmen. Mit dieser altertümlichen Waffe hatte er die Möglichkeit mit fast unerschöpflichen Ressourcen eine riesige Sith-Flotte errichten zu lassen.[[Datei:Revan gegen Mandalore der Ultimative.png|miniatur|links|Finaler Zweikampf zwischen Revan und Mand'alor dem Ultimativen.]] Revan kam auf die Idee die Mandalorianer nach Malachor V zu locken und dort den finalen Schlag auszuholen. Er wollte dort aber auch die Verluste der Republik nicht gering halten, da es schwieriger war eine größere Flotte zu bezwingen. Er positionierte Er positionierte deshalb eine große Flotte der Republik im Orbit des Planeten, wohl wissend, dass die Mandalorianer der Versuchung erliegen würden, ein so attraktives Ziel anzugreifen. Auf dem Planeten selbst stationierte er eine geheime Superwaffe, den Masse-Schattengenerator und als die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, wurde diese Waffe durch einen seiner Generäle ausgelöst. Der Schattengenerator machte sich die Gravitation des Planeten zunutzte und zerdrückte alle Schiffe in Reichweite - republikanische wie mandalorianische Schiffe. Revan selbst tötete den Anführer der Mandalorianer, Mandalore den Ultimativen im Zweikampf und nahm anschließend die bedingungslose Kapitulation der Mandalorianer entgegen. Revan gab darauf den Mandalorianern den Befehl alle ihre Waffen zu zerstören und das kein neuer Anführer bestimmt werden sollte. Er verstreute die überlebenden Clans in alle Richtungen der Galaxis, um einer erneuten Wiedervereinigung entgehen zu können. [[Datei:Lord Revan.jpg|miniatur|links|Aus dem Jedi wurde der Sith Darth Revan.]] Einige Zeit später unter dem Vorwand, einer geflohenen Flotte von Mandalorianern zu folgen, die sich neu formieren wollte und einen erneuten Schlag plante, nahmen sich Revan und sein Schüler Malak einen kleinen Teil der Republikanischen Flotte - unter anderem das Kommandoschiff Leviathan, dessen Kommandeur Saul Karath, bereitwillig zu den Sith übergelaufen war - und verfolgten die entkommenen Mandalorianer. Die Republlik hörte darauf lange Zeit nichts mehr von den gefeierten Kriegshelden.miniatur|200px|rechts|Revan und Malak stehen dem Sith-Imperator gegenüber. Sie hielt die zwei Helden schon fast für Tod, wären da nicht im Laufe der Zeit Gerüchte entstanden, die besagen, das Revan und Malak auf verschiedenen Welten gesichtet worden - unter anderem auf Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban, Tatooine und Taris. Wie später festgestellt suchten die zwei tatsächlich nach den einzelnen verstreuten Stücken der Sternenkarte und fanden auch nach einiger Zeit heraus, wo sich die Sternenschmiede befindet und begaben sich dort hin. Dies taten sie auf Wunsch des Sith-Imperators, welchem sie bei ihren Erkundungen im äußeren Rand trafen und welcher beide endgültig zur dunklen Seite bekehrte. Mit ihr sollten sie eine Art Vorhut herstellen, welche der Sith-Imperator für seine Eroberungen nutzen wollte. Allerdings kamen Revan und Malak Visionen ihres eigenen Imperiums, welche sie dazu verleitete, die Sternenschmiede für sich selbst zu nutzen. Somit verrieten sie den Imperator und begangen mit der Konstruktion ihrer eigenen Armee und Flotte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der wahren Sith oder der Jedi auf sich zu ziehen.Chronicles of the Old Republic Kriegsvorbereitung Mithilfe der Sternenschmiede produzierten Revan und Malak in kürzester Zeit eine riesige Sith-Armada und stellten aus den übergelaufenen Republikanische Soldaten eine neue Sith-Armee zusammen. Diese eignete sich Revan durch seine starken Machtbande an, mit denen er die Soldaten und deren Anführer auf seine Seite zog. miniatur|rechts|200px|Die Sith-Flotte vor dem Krieg. Seine Anhänger folgten ihm vorrangig aus Bewunderung, da sie die Chance erneut ergreifen wollten, an der Seite der legendären Kriegshelden kämpfen zu können. Später vergrößerten auch Massen von freiwilligen ihre Armeen, da sie sich durch Revans Führung bessere Zeiten und Stabilität erhofften. Sie fanden seine Vorgehensweise relativ erstrebenswert und sahen in ihm einen neuen und starken Anführer der Galaxis, der sie und alle Verbündeten Welten schützen würde. Insgeheim wusste er aber auch von der Bedrohung des wahren Sith-Imperiums, welches im Schatten lauerte und auf die Eroberung der Galaxis wartete. Nachdem sie nun Schiffe, Bodentruppen und die Sternenschmiede als Nachschub hatten, erklärte sich Revan zum neuen Lord der Sith und machte Malak zu seinem Sith-Lehrling, was etwas mit ihrer Beziehung zutun hatte. Malak war dabei nicht der dominierende und erhielt somit von Revan eine eher untergeordnete Rolle, was den Sith später dazu veranlasste, seinen Meister zu verraten. Als nächsten Schritt kehrten er und Malak in den bekannten Raum der Galaxis zurück, was ungefähr nach einem Jahr ihres plötzlichen Verschwindens geschah. Revan und Malak begangen damit ihren Eroberungsfeldzug durch die Galaxis und griffen erste republikanische Ziele an, was den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg somit auslöste. Kriegsverlauf Ausbruch miniatur|links|200px|Revan und Malak bei ihrem Überraschungsangriff. Das erste Ziel ihres Feldzuges waren die Schiffswerften von Foerost, welche sie im Jahre 3959 VSY durch einen Überraschungsangriff überfielen. Hierbei gelang es der zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Sith-Flotte der Republik einen entscheidenen Schlag zu versetzen, indem sie Großteile der Werften zerstörten. Besonders großen Schaden erhielt die Republik jedoch durch die Zerstörung ihrer verbliebenen Flotte, welche dort zur Reparatur nach den Mandalorianischen Kriege abbeordert wurde. Somit schaffte es die Sith-Flotte den Großteil der Republikanischen Flotte zu vernichten, da viele der angedockten Schiffe entweder völlig unbewaffnet oder nicht einsatzbereit waren.The New Essential Chronology Mit dem Sieg der Sith über diese Anlagen begann offiziell der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg im Jahre 3959 VSY. Bombadierung von Telos IV Obwohl die republikanische Flotte schon mit dem ersten Angriff der Sith fast komplett handlungsunfähig gemacht wurde, führte Revan unter seinem neuen Namen "Darth Revan" seinen Feldzug weiter quer durch die Galaxis. Dabei tat sich besonders der kommandierende Offizier der Flotte, Admiral Saul Karath, hervor. Er schaffte es unter der Anweisung von "Darth Malak" viele Welten durch Drohungen zum Überlaufen zu bewegen. Falls sie nicht kooperieten drohte er ihnen sie aus dem Orbit zu bombardieren oder sie besetzen zu lassen und ihre Einwohner zu versklaven. Ein besonders grauenhaftes Exempel statuierte er mit einem Bombardement auf den Planeten Telos IV, welcher treu zur Republik hielt. Den Angriff führte er unter dem Kommando von Darth Malak aus, welcher viel durchgreifender und gefühlsloser als Revan war, was ihn zum Nachdenken anregte. Leider kamen hierbei die republikanischen Hilfstruppen viel zu spät und konnten nur noch Trümmer und Leichen vorfinden, welche durch den Bombenangriff zerstückelt wurden. Durch die anhaltenden Schäden und dem vermutlichen Einsatz von Giftbomben kontaminierte der Planet schließlich und musste vollständig evakuiert werden. Gründung der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban miniatur|rechts|200px|Die Siedlung Dreshdae nahe der Sith-Akademie Während Admiral Saul Karath für die logistische Kriegsführung verantwortlich war, widmeten sich Revan und Malak eher den spirituellen Hintergründen ihres neuen Daseins als Sith. Sie wandelten auf den Spuren des großen Exar Kun und bereisten ehemalige Sith-Wirkungsstätten und Gräber auf Korriban. Nach einem Besuch im Tal der dunklen Lords beschloss Revan, die dort verborgene Akademie wieder herrichten zu lassen und sie als Ausbildungsstätte für junge Anwärter zu nutzen. Auch errichteten sie die kleine Siedlung Dreshdae, welche als Raumhafen und Wohnstätte für die Anwärter und Siedler, sowie fahrenden Händler diente. Vorrangig wollte er aber in der Akademie dunkle Jedi für die Armee seines neuen Reiches auszubilden. Auch ließ er dort viele gefangene Jedi foltern und machte sie zu seinen Anhängern, wenn sie sich bekehren ließen. Im anderen Fall wurden sie schlagartig ermordet oder in die Wüste verbannt, wo der sichere Tod auf sie wartete. Die Gefangennahme von Revan miniatur|links|Darth Malak eröffnet das Feuer auf Darth Revans Flaggschiff. Revans finaler Plan war es nun, in einer großen Entscheidungsschlacht gegen die Republik zu siegen und ihren Widerstand endgültig zusammenbrechen zu lassen. Doch im Gegensatz dazu planten die Jedi den Sith-Lord zu stellen und ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Damit wollten sie das Blatt des Krieges wenden und sich endgültig gegen die Sith behaupten. In einem System nahe des Republikanischen Raumes verwickelte daher eine kleine Flotte der Republik Revans und Malaks Schiffe in ein Gefecht, bei welchem die Jedi ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollten. Unter der Führung von Bastila Shan, die durch ihre Kampfmeditation die Schlacht maßgeblich beeinflusste, drang sie zusammen mit einem Kommando von Jedi und wenigen Soldaten in Revans Kommandoschiff ein, um ihn zu bezwingen. Jedoch entschied Malak, der schon lange genug von Revan hatte und sich von seinem Griff befreien wollte, Revans Schiff zu vernichten. Er ließ alle Waffen der Leviathan auf das Kommandoschiff richten und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. Dabei wurden Großteile des Schiffs und teilweise die Brücke zerstört. Ausgehend von der Vernichtung seines ehemaligen Meisters und der Auslöschung aller Jedi an Bord, ernannte sich Malak zum neuen Lord der Sith. Im Gegensatz dazu schaffte es Bastila, den durch die Einschüsse schwer verletzten Revan mithilfe der Macht am Leben zu halten und ihn in letzter Sekunde von Bord zu schaffen. Hierbei nahm ihr Einsatzteam den bewusstlosen Revan nun als einen Gefangenen mit, welchen sie nahezu unbemerkt nach Coruscant zum Rat der Jedi bringen konnten. Revan wechselt die Seiten miniatur|rechts|Die Jedi unter Bastilas Führung retten Revan. Anschließend, nachdem Bastilla und ihre Jedi-Begleiter den bewusstlosen Revan insgeheim erfolgreich nach Coruscant brachte, stellte man ihn dort vor den Hohen Rat der Jedi, welcher über sein weiteres Schicksal zu richtete. Die Jedi-Meister kamen nach langen Debatten zu dem Entschluss, Revan nicht zu töten, da die Jedi ihre Gefangenen grundlos kein Haar krümmten und es ihrem Kodex widersprach, sie zu eliminieren. Inzwischen ernannte sich Malak zum neuen Lord der Sith und führte seine Truppen gegen die Republik zu Feld. Aufgrund der Tatsache, das nur er und Revan das Geheimnis um die unendlichen Ressourcen der Sith-Armada wussten, fasste der Rat den Entschluss, mithilfe Revans Erinnerungen dieses Geheimnis zu ergründen. Hierzu entschied man, Revans Gedächtnis zu löschen und seine Verbindung zur Dunklen Seite der Macht zu trennen. Auf diese Weise, so hofften sie, würde er die Jedi unbewusst durch seine Erinnerungen zur Sternenschmiede führen, ohne das er etwas von seiner wahren Identität wusste. Mit dem erworbenen Wissen über den Standort der Sternenschmiede wollten sie einen Großangriff starten, welcher ihnen mit letzter Kraft den entscheidenden Sieg über die Sith bringen sollte. Mission nach Taris Der Jedi-Rat versah Revan mit einer neuen Identität als republikanischer Soldat und unterstellte ihn dem Kommando von Bastila Shan. Zwischen beiden hatte sich - aufgrund der lebensrettenden Maßnahmen an Bord von Revans Flaggschiff - ein Macht-Band gebildet, durch das sie nun Träume und Visionen teilten. Bastila dirigierte Revan in eine Richtung, dass er von sich aus auf Hinweise über die Sternenschmiede stieß und die Suche nach ihr aufnahm, ohne zu ahnen, dass er den gleichen Weg zuvor schon einmal gegangen war. Zusammen mit ihr machten sie sich an Bord der Endar Spire zusammen mit einem Einsatzteam, darunter der Veteran Carth Onasi, auf den Weg, den Standort dieser Superwaffe auszumachen. Allerdings nahm diese Reise ein frühzeitiges Ende für Bastilla und ihre Begleiter.[[Datei: Kampf um die Endar Spire (Profil).jpg|miniatur|rechts|250px|Die Endar Spire, kurz nachdem sie das Taris-System erreicht hat.]] Hierbei musste das Schiff mitunter zuerst Kurs in das Taris-System nehmen, da die Republik den Kontakt zu ihrer dortigen Militärbasis verlor und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen musste. Demnach entschied sich dabei das Oberkommando nun, die Endar Spire dorthin zu beordern, da sie sowieso in der Nähe des Systems mit der Suche nach den Sternenkarten beginnen wollte. Dort sollte das Schiff nun der Funkstille bzw. den Unwägbarkeiten nachgehen, wobei Bastilla und ihr Einsatzteam hierbei direkt in eine durch die Sith gestellte Falle gerieten. Kampf um die Endar Spire Als die Endar Spire in das Taris-System eintrat, sprang eine Flotte aus Sith-Interceptor Sternenjägern und Enterkommandos aus dem Hyperraum, welche umgehend das Schiff angriffen. Während des Getümmels schafften es die Sith die Endar Spire zu entern und die Bordbesatzung in Kämpfe zu verwickeln.[[Datei:Endar Spire (Beschuss).png|miniatur|links|Die Endar Spire wird in ein Scharmützel verwickelt.]] Inmitten des Gefechts erwachte Revan aus einem tiefen Schlaf und begab sich mit seinem Kameraden Trask Ulgo, der zuvor in den Raum eintrat und ihn weckte, auf die Gefechtsstationen. An Bord sahen sie die erbitterten Kämpfe zwischen Sith-Soldaten und Republikanischen Soldaten und verwickelten selbst viele der Enterer in für sie siegreiche Gefechte. Als beide die Brücke erreichten, bemerkten sie auch dort die Duelle zwischen weiteren Sith-Soldaten und der Bordbesatzung der Endar Spire. Sie versuchten unter anderem der Brückenbesatzung zu helfen, als die Brücke selbst getroffen wurde und dadurch viele der Kämpfer starben. Trask und Revan überlebten zwar die Explosion, mussten aber zutiefst feststellen, das sich Bastilla bereits zu den Rettungskapseln aufmachte. Nach weiteren Kämpfen begegneten sie einem dunklem Jedi, den Trask in einen Zweikampf verwickelte, womit er Revan die Flucht ermöglichte und diesem das Leben rettete.[[Datei:Jedi Dunkler Jedi kämpfen auf EndarSpire.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Ein Dunkler Jedi duelliert sich mit einem von Bastillas Begleitern an Bord der Endar Spire.]] Nachdem Revan das Steuerbord-Deck der Endar Spire erreichte, nahm ein weiterer Überlebender namens Carth Onasi Kontakt zu ihm auf. Carth leitete ihn durch weitere Gruppen Sith-Trooper, bis er zu einem Raum vor den Rettungskapseln gelangte. Dort warnte ihn Carth vor einer hohen Anzahl an Sith, die Revan mit etwas Mühe ausschalten konnte. Er schaffte es dann Carth zu erreichen, worauf beide in einer letzten Rettungskapsel rechtzeitig von Bord fliehen konnten. Als die Kapsel abdockte und beide vom Weltraum aus das Schiffe sahen beobachteten sie zugleich die Zerstörung der Endar Spire aus der Ferne, bevor sie auf dem Planeten unter ihnen landeten. Schlacht von Taris Einige Zeit später erreichte auch Darth Malak an Bord der Leviathan das Taris-System, nachdem er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, das sich Bastila auf dem Planeten befände. Unterdessen machten sich Carth und Revan gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihr, wobei sich ihnen viele Gefährte, unter anderem Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4 und auch später Canderous Ordo, anschlossen.miniatur|links|Die Leviathan startet den Beschuss gegen Taris. Nachdem sie es schafften Bastila aus der Gefangenschaft der schwarzen Vulkar zu befreien, machte sich ein Teil des Teams auf den Weg zu Davik Kangs Anwesen, um ihm dort mit einer List die Ebon Hawk abzunehmen. Währenddessen wurde Malak an Bord der Leviathan ungeduldig und befahl seinem Admiral Saul Karath die sofortige Bombadierung des Planeten Taris. Dieser erwiderte aber Anfangs noch den Angriff, da sich viele Millionen Lebewesen auf Taris befänden, darunter auch ihre eigenen Männer. Schlussendlich willigte Saul jedoch widerwillig ein und befahl seinen Männern den Beschuss gegen Taris zu starten. Dies bekamen Revan und seine Gefährten mit, da sie im Moment der Bombadierung gerade dabei waren, Kang zu stellen und dann mithilfe der Ebon Hawk vom Planeten zu entkommen. In letzter Sekunde schafften es Revan und Ordo das Schiff startklar zu machen und unter Beschuss der Leviathan ihre Freunde aufzugabeln. Darauf verließen sie den Planeten, begegneten jedoch im Orbit einigen Sith-Interceptor Jägern und bekämpften diese. Inmitten des Feuergefechtes schaffte es die Ebon Hawk schließlich in den Hyperraum zu springen und das System zu verlassen. Erbost darüber machte sich Malak auf den Weg zur Sternenschmiede, um sich dort Gedanken über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu machen. Scharmützel von Kashyyyk Als Revan und dessen Gefährten die Oberfläche des Planeten Kashyyyk erreichten, beschlossen er, Mission und Zaalbar sich zuerst zu Zaalbars altem Heimatdorf Rwookrrorro zu begeben, um dort mit der Suche nach der Sternenkarten von Kashyyyk zu beginnen. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkten die drei, dass die Czerka Corporation die dortigen Wookiees versklavte und das sie die Oberhand auf dem Planeten hatte. Im Dorf angekommen begegneten sie Zaalbars Bruder Chuundar, der mittlerweile in die Position ihres Vaters Freyyr als König der Wookies aufgestiegen war. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gab Chuundar daraufhin Revan den Auftrag, sich in die Schattenlande zu begeben, wo er einen verrückten Wookiee für ihn beseitigen solle. Dazu sagte er ihm, das er Zaalbar bei sich behalten wolle und das er dort seine Suche nach der Sternenkarte fortführen könne. In den Schattenlanden angekommen begegnete Revan einem Grauen Jedi namens Jolee Bindo, der ihm nach einem kurzen Auftrag seinerseits vielversprechende Hilfe anbot.miniatur|rechts|200px|Aufstand der Wookiees gegen die Czerka Corporation. Mit ihm als Verbündeten gelangten beide tiefer in die Schattenlande und entdeckten dort den verrückten Wookiee, der sich als Freyyr, den früheren König von Kashyyyk, entpuppte. Dieser bat Revan nach einem kurzen Zweikampf die Klinge Bacca's für ihn zu finden und diese ihm zu bringen, damit er den Kampf gegen Chuundar antreten könne. Diese fand er dann auch im Bauch eines zuvor erledigten Terentateks und machte sich auf den Rückweg, bei welchem er die Sternenkarte entdeckte, welche er mit ein paar Fragen an das Programm aktivierte. Als er dann darauf zu Freyyr zurückkehrte, überreichte er diesem die Klinge, worauf er Revan mitteilte, das er zurück an die Oberfläche kehre um dort nach Verbündeten zu suchen. Mit vereinter Kraft gelang es dann Revan und Freyyr schließlich, Chuundar im Trohnsaal zu stellen und ihn zusammen mit der Hilfe von Zaalbar, Mission und Bindo zu besiegen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf gelang es den Wookiee-Rebellen, sämtliche Czerka Sicherheitsoffiziere von der Landeplattform zu vertreiben und somit Kashyyyk zu befreien. Bevor Revan und Zaalbar allerdings den Planeten verließen, bat Zaalbar seinen Vater, ihm die Klinge für seine weitere Reise zu überlassen. Dieser willigte nach kurzem zögern ein und erklärte Revan, das er und seine Gefährten für eine lange Zeit die letzten Fremden seinen, die Kashyyyk betreten dürften. Konflikt auf Manaan Nachdem Revan und seine Kameraden die Probleme auf Kashyyyk beseitigt hatten, begab er sich mit ihnen zu einem anderen Brandherd der Republik. Auf Manaan war sein vorrangiges Ziel die Auffindung einer weiteren Sternenkarte, die er zuvor in einer seiner Visionen auf diesem Planeten wahrnahm. Allerdings brauchte er hierfür Hilfe von der Galaktischen Republik, welche in Ahto City eine Enklave besaß. Hier suchte er den Diplomaten Roland Wann auf, welcher ihm das Problem der örtlichen Einheiten genauestens schilderte.miniatur|links|225px|Sith-Trooper und Republikanische Soldaten streiten sich in Atho City. Neben den Sith und ihren Provokationen machte ihm auch die Neutralität der Selkath einige Sorgen, da diese Kolto, ein wichtiges Heilmittel, zur Zeit des Krieges an beide Fraktionen gleichermaßen verkauften. Während des Gesprächs erklärte auch Revan seine Bewegründe auf Manaan, wobei Roland eine gute Idee kam, welche -(ihnen)- beiden weiterhelfen würde. Hierzu unterzog er Revan einem Test, in dem er ihn beauftragte, einen republikanischen Erkundungsdroiden aus der Sith-Basis in Ahto City zurückzuerlangen. Nachdem Revan diese Aufgabe zufriedenstellend erfüllte und Roland dessen Aufrichtigkeit gegenüber der Republik feststellte, weite er ihn in das geheime Projekt der Republik auf Manaan ein. Als Folge seiner Erläuterung stellte er Revan ein U-Boot zur Verfügung, mit welchem er sich in das Hrakert-Riff begeben sollte, in welchem er einigen Ungereimtheiten nachgehen sollte. Dort angekommen fand er einige verrückt gewordene Selkath und entdeckte die Sternenkarte, die von einem riesigen Firaxa Haifisch bewacht wurde. Diesen konnte er glücklicherweise mit der Zerstörung der Abbaumaschinen der Station friedlich stimmen, worauf er der Karte alle wichtigen Informationen entnahm. Darauf machte er sich auf den Rückweg zur Enklave und berichtete Roland von sämtlichen Geschehnissen im Hrakert-Riff, worauf der Diplomat eher traurig reagierte. Jedoch sprach er Revan gegenüber seinen Dank aus und versicherte ihm, das er das Richtige tat. Allerdings machte er sich nun wiederum Sorgen über das Scheitern des Projekts der Republik und setzte fortan alle Hoffnungen darin, das sich die Selkath letztendlich der Republik anschließen und diese den Sieg noch davontragen würde. Bombadierung der Enklave auf Dantooine Während Revan und seine Gefährten sich auf die Suche nach der vorletzten Sternenkarte auf Manaan machten, wurde Malak eher ungeduldig über die mangelhafte Verfolgung von Bastila und schickte Saul Karath aus, um die vor kurzem aufgespürte Enklave der Jedi auf Dantooine zu vernichten. Im System angekommen fand Karath anfangs zwar keine republikanischen Aktivitäten vor, jedoch entdeckte er kurzerhand die Zufluchtsstätte der Jedi in den Ebene von Khoonda. Dabei hatten die Sith gleich zwei Ziele in diesem Gebiet: Zum Einen die Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave und zum Anderen die Bombardierung der Seltsamen Ruinen nahe dieser. Damit die Sith ungehindert beides dem Erdboden gleichmachen konnten, nahm die Leviathan zuerst das Feuer gegen die Enklave auf, um einem möglichen Widerstand der dortigen Jedi vorbeugen zu können. Danach, während einige Sith-Truppen die Besatzung der Ebenen starteten, manövrierte Saul das Schlachtschiff in eine geeignete Position, um auch die Ruinen der Rakata zu zerstören.miniatur|rechts|250px|Die zerstörte Enklave der Jedi, [[3951 VSY|fünf Jahre nach dem Angriff der Sith.]] Mit ihrer Vernichtung sollte niemand mehr den Weg zur Sternenschmiede finden können, was den Sith somit einen Vorteil verschafft hätte. Allerdings wusste Saul zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, das sich Revan und sein Team bereits auf die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede machten und sie bereits die Sternenkarte auf Dantooine entdeckt hatten. Nach dem Abschluss des Angriffs und der erfolgreichen Besetzung des Planeten war in der Landschaft nichts mehr außer Bombenkratern, Einschusslöchern und rauchenden Ruinen zu sehen. Selbst das Anwesen der Familie Matale konnte diesem Angriff nicht widerstehen und wurde durch die Angriffswelle der Sith ebenfalls stark beschädigt. Nachdem Saul Malak von der Zerstörung der Enklave und der Ruinen der Rakata berichtete, was ihn sehr erfreute, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Auftrag: Der Ergreifung Revans und Bastillas im Pyrshak-System. Die Leviathan Als Karath im Pyrshak-System in der Nähe von Manaan den Hyperraum verließ, hob die Ebon Hawk gerade von Ahto City Richtung Korriban ab. Kaum im Orbit des Planeten angekommen ergriff der Fangstrahl der Leviathan bereits das Schiff und die Mannschaft der Ebon Hawk versammelte sich sofort im Hauptladeraum. Dort zusammengetroffen machte sie sich Gedanken über einen Plan, durch welchen sie nach einer unumgänglichen Gefangennahme wieder befreit werden und darauf vom feindlichen Schiff entkommen konnte. Nachdem die Gefährten beschlossen hatten wie sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollten, klopfen bereits die ersten Sith-Truppen an der Tür der Ebon Hawk. Kaum von den Soldaten verhaftet und zu einem Verhörraum gebracht, empfing auch schon Saul Karath die drei Gefangenen Bastila, Carth und Revan und verhörte sie zusammen. Während des Verhörs offenbarte er ihnen die von ihm zuvor ausgeführte Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine, was die drei besonders schockierte. Nachdem Karaths Befragung erfolglos erschien und keiner der Gefangenen auf eine seiner Fragen antwortete, zog er sich auf die Brücke zurück. Dort wurde er aber kurze Zeit später von Carth, Bastila und Revan, dessen wahre Identität er bereits kannte, überrumpelt, und von Carth persönlich tödlich verwundet. Diesem sagte er mit letzten Worten, was er über die wahre Persönlichkeit seines Begleiters wusste, was Carth frustrierte. Daraufhin starb Karath in den Armen von Carth. Obwohl er Revan nicht gleich mit dieser Tatsache konfrontierte und Bastila über die Wahrheit aushorchen wollte, schaffte es Bastila, Carth fürs Erste zu beruhigen. Sie versprach ihm sowie Revan später alles genau zu erklären, wobei sie zuerst das Schiff verlassen müssten. Im Anschluss darauf machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Hangar, bei welchem sie kurz vor erreichen des Aufzugs von Malak höchstpersönlich empfangen wurden. Er konfrontierte alle drei und belächelte zuerst das Dasein Revans. Er konnte erst mit eigenen Augen tatsächlich glauben, das Revan seinen Verrat überlebte und nun wieder zu einem Jedi rehabilitierte. Er fragte ihn, ob er noch etwas von seinem früheren Leben wusste und ob er sich an die Dunkle Seite erinnern könne, was ihm Revan verneinte.miniatur|rechts|225px|Malak, während er Revan von seiner „wahren“ Idendität erzählt. Verblüfft darüber erklärte er ihm, das er selbst einst sein einziger Schüler war und schilderte ihm die Situation bis hin zu seinem Verrat an Revan selbst. Daraufhin fragte Revan Bastila ob das alles, was Malak ihnen gegenüber sagte, auch stimmte, was sie bejahte. Sie erklärte ihm, wie sie und ihr Einsatzteam ihn stellten und sie ihn nach dem Verrat Malaks rettete. Nachdem die ganze Wahrheit offenbart war fragte Malak Revan, ob er sich an den Jedi rächen wollen würde. Revan entschied allerdings, Bastila zu vergeben, was Malak nicht erwartete. Entsetzt über Revans Antwort entschloss sich Malak die Chance auszunutzen und stellte sich Revan in einem bitteren Zweikampf, wie es die Tradition der Sith wollte. Inmitten des Duells erarbeitete sich Malak einen Vorteil gegenüber Revan, in dem er ihn durch die Macht lähmte, als plötzlich Bastila auftauchte und gegen Malak antrat. Sie gab dadurch Revan und Carth die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu welcher sich Revan durch Carth nur schweren Herzens überzeugen ließ. Sie schafften es noch rechtzeitig zurück zur Ebon Hawk und entkamen von der Leviathan.[[Datei:Leviathan EbonHawk.jpg|miniatur|rechts|200px|Die Ebon Hawk flieht von der Leviathan.]] Allerdings mussten sie dafür aber Bastila zurücklassen, was ihr Carth, Revan sowie der Rest der Gruppe hoch ansahen. An Bord der Endar Spire entschied sich Revan auf bitten von Carth die Gruppe über seine wahre Identität aufzuklären. Alle, bis auf Carth, akzeptierten diese „Offenbarung“ relativ positiv, da sie in Revan nicht den Dunklen Lord der Sith sahen, der er einst war. Auch Carth räumte ihm gegenüber ein, das er ihn so wie er ist akzeptierte, ihn aber vor den gleichen Fehlern wie in der Vergangenheit zukünftig bewahren wollte. Kampf um die Sternenschmiede Ankunft auf Lehon Als die Crew der Ebon Hawk das letzte Stück der Sternenkarte auf dem Sith-Planeten Korriban fand, setzte sie alle Teile zusammen. Nun konnten Revan und seine übrigen Gefährten die genaue Position der Sternenschmiede ausmachen, die sich im Rakata-System befand. Sofort übermittelte Carth die Koordinaten der Republik, die nach Ankunft der Nachricht den letzten Teil ihrer Flotte mobilisierte. Diese machte sich dabei auf den Weg in das System, um dort die Kampfstation in einer letzten, entscheidenden Raumschlacht zu zerstören. Nach Übermittlung der Daten beschlossen Revan und seine Kameraden sich ebenfalls in das System zu begeben, damit sie dort Bastilla aus den dunklen Fängen Malaks befreien konnten. Bei der Ankunft im System fielen aber sämtliche Systeme der Ebon Hawk aus und das Schiff wurde auf die Planetenoberfläche gezogen. Als die Mannschaft unverletzt und die Ebon Hawk ohne große Beschädigungen angekommen waren, entdeckten sie einen Störfeldgenerator, welchen sie nach einiger Mühe lahmlegen und so der Flotte den Weg ebnen konnten. Ausbruch der Schlacht miniatur|rechts|250px|Der finale Kampf zwischen der Republikanischen Flotte und der Sith-Armada über Rakata Prime. Nachdem die Flotte der Republik das System um Lehon erreichte, entbrannte eine gewaltige Raumschlacht zwischen ihr und der des Sith-Imperiums. Obwohl beide Parteien gleich stark waren und die Schiffe der Republik bis zur Sternenschmiede vorrücken konnten, gelang es der Flotte und ihren Bombern nicht die Kampfstation selbst auszuschalten. Die nun zur dunklen Seite der Macht übergelaufene Bastila hielt sich während der Schlacht im Zentralkern der Sternenschmiede auf und verhinderte jede Annäherung durch ihre Kampfmeditation. Die einzige Möglichkeit für die Republik war nun, dass Revan und sein Team in die Sternenschmiede eindrangen und dort von innen Bastila bekämpften, um ihre Meditation zu stören. Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, die Ebon Hawk in die Sternenschmiede zu fliegen. Duell zwischen Revan und Malak miniatur|links|125px|Revan hat Malak besiegt und somit den Krieg beendet. Darth Malak, der über die Ankunft seines ehemaligen Meisters informiert wurde, befahl Bastila, ihn als Zeichen ihrer Treue zu den Sith, zu töten.Revan kämpfte sich, unterstützt von seinen Begleitern und weiteren Jedi, in den Zentralkern vor und schaffte es, Bastila im Lichtschwertkampf zu besiegen und zurück auf die helle Seite zu ziehen. Dadurch wurde ihre Kampfmeditation beendet und die schweren Bomber der Republik konnten endlich zur Sternenschmiede vordringen. Bevor er die Station verließ, suchte Revan Malak auf, der sich hinter den Verteidigungsanlagen verschanzt hatte, und es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihnen, der mit dem Tod Malaks endete. Anschließend schaffte Revan es in letzter Sekunde, zur Ebon Hawk zurückzukehren, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, und die Sternenschmiede zu verlassen, bevor sie von der Republik zerstört wurde und explodierte. Ende des Krieges und Siegesfeier auf Lehon Später, nachdem sich die Sith zurückgezogen hatten, feierten die Überlebenden der Republik auf Lehon ihren Sieg gegen das Imperium. Forn Dodonna zeichnete dabei Revan und seine Gefährten als Helden der Republik aus. Der Tod Malaks und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede beendeten somit den Jedi-Bürgerkrieg, welcher nach 3 Kriegsjahren die Republik und den Jedi-Orden fast an das Ende ihrer Kräfte brachte. Kriegsfolgen Obwohl die Republik siegreich aus diesem Krieg hervorgegangen war, hatte er schwere Spuren hinterlassen. Die Flotte war stark angeschlagen, zahllose Planeten verwüstet und die Republik lag wirtschaftlich am Boden. Sie hatte nun drei schwere Kriege in kurzer Folge überstanden und war nicht in der Lage, einen weiteren Konflikt durchzustehen. Dies erkannten auch einige der überlebenden dunklen Jedi, die sich auf Malachor V sammelten. Drei von ihnen, Darth Traya, Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus, schmiedeten in der Trayus-Akademie ein neues Bündnis gegen die Republik und beschlossen, dass der Zeitpunkt ideal war, um den Jedi-Orden ein für alle Mal zu vernichten und der Republik den Todesstoß zu versetzen. So brach fünf Jahre später im Jahr 3951 VSY der sogenannte Sith-Bürgerkrieg aus, der die Galaxis erneut in tiefes Chaos stürzen würde. Hinter den Kulissen *Laut einer Aussage von Carth war die Bombadierung von Telos ungefähr vier Jahre vor der Endschlacht von Rakata Prime. Dies kann aber eigentlich nicht stimmen, da die Schlacht von Telos IV Teil des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges war und somit nicht vor vier, sondern vor drei Jahren hätte stattfinden müssen, da der Krieg nur drei Jahre dauerte. *Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg hat im Vergleich zu den Klonkriegen die selbe Länge von drei Jahren. *Die Schlacht von Lehon weist zum Teil Parallelen zur Schlacht von Endor auf, bei der die Imperiale Flotte gegen die gesamte Flotte der Rebellenallianz kämpft. In der Schlacht von Lehon kämpfen ebenfalls die meisten Schiffe von Revans Sith-Imperium gegen die versammelten Überreste der Republikanischen Flotte. Auch wird bei dem Kampf die Superwaffe der Sith, die Sternenschmiede, zerstört, ähnlich wie der Todesstern bei der Schlacht von Endor. Quellen * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic zu finden unter: Game Info -> Chronicles'' * Einzelnachweise en:Jedi Civil War es:Guerra Civil Jedi fi:Jedien sisällissota fr:Guerre Civile des Jedi it:Guerra Civile Jedi nl:Jedi Civil War pt:Guerra Civil Jedi ru:Гражданская война джедаев Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Legends Kategorie:Jedi-Bürgerkrieg